Gravity's Falling
by Hannahbanana2604
Summary: When Hannah moves to Gravity Falls, she's skeptical about the new place. But when she meets twins Dipper and Mabel Pines, her entire outlook changes. However, an old foe of the twins is now after all three of them. Can Hannah join forces with her new friends to defeat this enemy? (Takes place one year after Gideon Rises)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Hannahbanana2604 here with another Gravity Falls story! As we all know, the great hiatus is over, and as happy as I am for that, I started writing this story ****_before _****season two, so we are going to pretend the events of season two did not occur. This basically takes place a year after the summer Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hannah's POV

I got out of the car with my luggage, staring up at the house. My new house. My parents were tired of Virginia, so they decided to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. They said it was a great place, and they surprised me with the news on the last day of school. I've barely been here a minute.  
I hate this place.  
I had said goodbye to all my friends. I hated goodbyes. I hated moving. At the moment, I hated my life. They couldn't have just delt with Virginia to please their daughter? Guess not.

I walked into the two story house. It was actually pretty nice here. It was spacious. My parents walked in after me.  
"Isn't this nice, sweetie?" My mom said.  
"Ok, I hate to admit it, but this is actually pretty nice! Where's my room?" I asked.  
"Your room is the first one on the left, upstairs." My dad replied. I grabbed my suitcase and raced upstairs. My room was pretty big, had it's own bathroom, and a huge closet. My little brother came in as well.  
"Wow! Your room is so much bigger than mine!" Said Thomas, my eight year old brother. He gestured to his room. I walked across the hall. His room was smaller than mine, and had a really small closet. It was still pretty nice, though.  
"This is still a pretty cool space, bud." I said. He nodded.

After a few days, we all got settled in. We put in all of our furniture, and my room (in my opinion) is the best. I have a white loft bed with soft pink walls, and a big bookshelf with all my favorite books. I have a dark pink desk with all my art stuff in it. If I could describe my life in three words, it'd be singing, art, and reading. I love it. I still don't care much for this town, but I'm hoping my outlook changes soon. I'm not good at holding grudges, or staying too mad or annoyed for too long.  
I decide to go out with my sketchbook and draw something to take my mind off things. I take my sketchbook and a pencil and go outside. It's a very hot summer day. I run in to grab a water before I go as well. I walk over to the park. This is a really small town, because people give me a surprised look as I pass by. No one offers to say hello, though.  
Gee, nobody's very open in this town.  
I find a park bench and sit down, and begin sketching a flower I see on the ground. When I'm done I survey my work. It's not my best. I look across the park to find something else to draw, and my eyes land on a boy who looks about my age across the park. He has brown hair, an orange shirt with a navy blue vest, gray shorts, a blue hat with a tree on the front, and black sneakers. He's sitting on a park bench across the park.  
Originally I'd think nothing of it, except for two factors. One, this boy's kind of cute. My instincts tell me this boy's interesting, and my instincts are almost never wrong. Two, while I'm staring at him, he's staring back. Not the way the other people are looking at me, but a different way. Like he's actually interested in coming over here.  
Just after he looked like he was going to come over, another girl comes skipping over to him. She has brown hair like that boy's, and she's wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. She also is wearing a purple skirt, a pink headband, and black flats. She also has braces.  
I immediately assume it's his girlfriend. Disappointed, I turn back to my drawing, but I'm still watching out of the corner of my eye. The girl tugs the boy's arm, and the boy reluctantly follows, still staring until they turn the corner, then he looks away.

**So that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, so follow, fav and review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

Dipper's POV  
"Hey, Mabel, did you notice that girl on the park?" I asked my sister. The girl was really pretty. She had brown hair, with a simple pink shirt and a blue skirt. She had a teal colored jacket tied around her waist. I also noticed silver earrings in the shape of Treble Clefs. She wore the same black flats as Mabel.  
"There was a girl at the park? I didn't notice. Who was it?" Mabel asked.  
"I don't know. She must have moved here this week, because we haven't met her yet and we've been here a while, and I don't remember seeing her last year." This is our second year staying with our Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack. Even though we are now a year older, nothing has changed. Except that I learned that Wendy Corduroy, a girl I had a crush on, moved away during the winter. Not to mention our Arch nemesis, Lil' Gideon, is out of jail. Grunkle Stan gave me back my book, which he borrowed last year. I thought I'd never see it again, but Grunkle Stan (for once) followed through with his promise.  
"Yay! New girl! Let's go see if she's still there! We can say hi!" Mabel said excitedly. We walked back to the park, but the girl was gone.  
"Aw. Well, if she lives here, I'm sure she'll be here again. Right Dipper? Dipper?"  
I didn't hear her. I was just thinking about how nice it would be to see that girl again.

Hannah's POV  
Back home, I sat on my bed, trying to find something good to sketch. So far I came up with nothing. So instead I got out a book and got my ipod. Most people can't read and listen to music at the same time, but somehow I manage. I pick a playlist and pick up Divergent. Eventually I start singing the song as well. The song was Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, one of my favorites.

If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?  
Or will you stay, even if it hurts?  
Even if i try to push you out will you return?  
And remind me who I really am?  
Please remind me-

My song was cut off by my mom walking in.  
"Hey, honey, we were thinking of stopping by this really cool place in town called the 'Mystery Shack'. Wanna come?"  
"I guess. Nothing better to do here anyway." I said as I climbed down.

**Well, that was chapter two. Follow, fav, and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

Hannah's POV  
The minute we drove up, I was skeptical. The "Mystery Shack" was a simple, rundown shack. I didn't think there would be anything interesting here. A man in a suit with a fez came outside. He also wore an eyepatch over his glasses.  
"Welcome to a world of mystery!" He said. I groaned quietly. We started walking into the shack when I noticed in the window of the gift shop the boy and the girl I saw in the park earlier. Maybe this was my chance to make new friends! I hoped this ended soon. We saw a bunch of lame stuff. I knew none of it was real, and so did Thomas, but our parents have got to be the most gullible, oblivious people in the world. I was done. I'm sure they won't notice if I slip out to the gift shop. I saw an exit and proceeded through it.  
"What are you doing?"  
I turned around to see Thomas behind me.  
"Um... I'm trying to find a bathroom. Yeah." I lied. Thomas crossed his arms.  
"You saw a cute boy, didn't you?"  
"What! No I didn't! I just saw some kids that look fun, so are you coming or not?" I asked. Thomas thought for a bit.  
"Ok. I'm coming. The stuff in here looks cool, but it's all fake. Mom and Dad seem to like it though." We looked over to see Mom and Dad taking a picture of a Six-Pac-Alope. Wow.

When we finally found the gift shop, the two kids were still there. They smiled and came over.  
"Hi! I'm Mabel!" The girl said cheerfully. "This is Dipper!" She said, pointing to the boy. He smiled and waved awkwardly.  
"We saw you in the park earlier! Well, Dipper did, I'm sorry I really wanted to show my brother this cat I saw, but it had already left and it was so cute and-  
"Hi. Sorry my sister gets really excited and starts babbling. I'm Dipper." The boy said, extending his hand. I shook it. "I saw you in the park earlier. We went back to meet you, but you had already left."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Hannah. This is my little brother Thomas." I pointed to my brother, who waved, but said nothing.  
"I saw you had a sketchbook." Dipper said.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm really into art." I said, not saying how my last drawing had looked like crap in my opinion.  
"Yay! Another art lover!" Mabel said. "You want to see some of my drawings?"  
"I'd love too, but I have to stay with my family. How far is your house?" I asked. Dipper walked over to the door that said "employees only"  
"Closer than you'd think." And we walked in.

**So that was chapter 3, i'll try to update soon. BTW, Episode 4 Sock Opera is premiering Sept. 8, and I'm so freaking excited. Follow, fav, and review. Thx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's an update! I will try to update as much as possible, but with school going on, it's a little hard to. **

Dipper's POV  
I can't believe the same girl that was in the park earlier came to the Mystery Shack on the same day. Now that she was here, I noticed some other details about her. The blue jean skirt she wore had a small, pink heart stitched in the corner, and she had freckles. Her brother went back to their parents.  
"So you guys live here in the Mystery Shack?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes and no." I said. "We stay here every summer with our Grunkle Stan, but we don't live here year round. Is this your first time visiting Gravity Falls?"  
"Yes and no." She said, mockingly. Mabel chuckled. "I just moved here this week. You guys are the first people who have talked to me. The people here aren't very open, are they?"  
"Most of them aren't. You probably just haven't seen the good, or bad, people yet. They seem to always be the open ones." Mabel explained. "After your here for a while, they start talking to you."  
"Ok. Can we see your art now?" She asked.  
"Yeah! I wish I had Wax Stan to show you, but his head was cut off-  
"What?"  
"-then he melted, so you'll have to see something else. Let's go upstairs!" Mabel said, racing upstairs. Hannah turned to me.  
"Um, decapitated Wax Stan?"  
"Long story, don't ask." I said, and headed upstairs after my sister.

Mabel pulled out her Caticatures and layed them out on the floor, along with much better drawn pictures. Hannah laughed when she saw mine.  
"Is that you, Dipper?" I felt my face go red.  
"Um, maybe." I mumbled.  
"Sorry, was that insensitive? It's kinda cute." She said, and I think my face turned even redder. Her cheeks turned a bit pink, too.  
"Hey, what's this?" She said quickly. She pointed to the one Mabel drew of Wendy.  
"Oh, that's Wendy. She moved away this winter." I said. I must've looked really sad, because Hannah put her hand on my shoulder, however said nothing.  
"I can draw you a caticature if you want Hannah!" Mabel said, seemingly oblivious to the situation. Hannah quickly took her hand off my shoulder.  
"Um, that'd be great Mabel!" She said. "Do you guys wanna come over to my place later and see some of my art?"  
"Sure! That'd be awesome!" I said.  
"Great! How about 4?" She asked. I glanced at my watch. 3:14.  
"Yeah!" I said.  
"Great! See you guys later!" She said, giving me a paper with her address, and went out the door.

**Yeah this chapter is kinda short, sry. I'll try to make them longer, but I've already written some chapters, so I may just combine some. Anyway, follow, fav, and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! My friend has been bugging me to update the story so here it is! Chapter 5! (You better enjoy this, anonymous friend)**

Dipper's POV  
At four, Mabel and I headed over to Hannah's house. We knocked, and she opened the door.  
"Hey guys! Come on in!" We walked in and Hannah brought us upstairs.  
"Woah! You have a loft bed?" Mabel said.  
"Yup! It's really cool!" Hannah said, climbing up. We stayed down here. Hannah got her sketchbook and climbed back down. She handed the sketchbook to Mabel, and we all sat down on the floor. She was pretty good. We got to a drawing of a flower.  
"That's what I was drawing in the park today. I know, it's horrible." She said.  
"Are you kidding? This is amazing! It's probably one of the best things you've drawn!" I said. Hannah looked surprised.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" Mabel said. We kept looking while Hannah hummed a song. I remembered her earrings in the shape of Treble Clefs.  
"So you like music?" I ask.  
"Yeah. It's one of my favorite things besides drawing and reading." She said.  
"Can you sing for us?" Mabel asked. Hannah looked skeptical, but she nodded.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._  
_I'll be the one if you want me to. _  
_Anywhere I would've followed you. _  
_Say something I'm giving up on you. _  
_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head._  
_I know nothing at all._  
_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love. _  
_Just starting to crawl._

She was amazing. When she finished the song, Mabel and I stared at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"That was... _Amazing!"_ I said. "What song was that?"  
"Say Something, by A Great Big World, featuring Christina Aguilera." She replied, her face a bit red.  
"It wasn't that good." She said, sheepishly.  
"Are you kidding? That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard! Your an amazing singer!" I said. Hannah blushed.  
"What do you guys want to do now?" Mabel suggested.  
"We could go to the park. Do you like basketball?" I asked. Hannah's face brightened.  
"I love basketball!" She said. She went over to her closet and pulled a basketball out of it. "Let's go!"

**Okay! Review, follow, and fav! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Anonymous Friend told me to update another chapter, so that's what I'm doing. I also want to make it up to all u guys for not updating in forever. I've been busy. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hannah's POV  
I won the game. It was me against Dipper, and the loser played Mabel. I sat down and grabbed a water, and passed the ball to Mabel. While they played, I sat on the bench and watched, when a kid who looked about nine or ten came over.  
"Well, who do we have here?" He said.  
"I'm Hannah. I just moved here. Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Lil' Gideon!" He said cheerfully. The kid had big, white hair that made him look as tall as me. He wore a baby blue suit, and had freckles.  
_Wow. This kids hair sure isn't Little._  
"Hannah! I think it's time to go home now!" Dipper said urgently as he ran over with Mabel, my basketball in hand. He glared at Gideon.  
"Hey guys, do you know Gideon?" I asked.  
"Why hello, my marshmallow!" Gideon said, looking at Mabel.  
"Ugh! Yes we know him, but we _really_ need to go now!" Mabel said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away.  
"Um, okay. Bye!" I said, waving at Gideon. He waved back, but there was something in his eyes I didn't like.

Mabel's POV  
Back at Hannah's house, she put her basketball back in her closet and turned back around.  
"So why were you guys so urgent to leave the park?" She asked.  
"You have to stay away from Gideon! You know how I said the only open people here are the good or bad ones?" I said. She nodded. "Well, Gideon is a bad one. Like, really bad." I remembered the time he and Dipper went over the ledge of the factory, when he shrunk us and almost got the Mystery Shack, being grabbed by his giant robot and plunging off the bridge. I shudder.  
"Like, how bad?" Hannah asks.  
"Try nearly killing me with scissors, shrinking me and Mabel and kidnapping us, and blowing up Stan's office with dynamite to get the Mystery Shack deed." Dipper said.  
"Not to mention making a dream demon go into Stan's mind, and destroying part of the town with a giant robot." I added. Hannah looked shaken.  
"And a _ten year old_ did this?" She said. We nodded. "No, there is no way in a normal town like this, that could happen."  
Dipper and I exchanged a glance.  
"_Right_?" Hannah said.  
"Should we show her?" Dipper asked me. I knew what he was talking about and nodded.  
"Show me what?" Hannah said.  
"There is something at the Shack that we want to show you." Dipper said.

**Okay, that's chapter 6! Review, follow, and fav plz! Thx! (BTW, I know these chapters are short, i'll ****_try_**** to make them longer)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! You may think this is chapter 8, but it's not. I made a mistake and posted chapter 8 instead of seven, so if the last chapter I uploaded didn't make sense when you read it, that's why. If you are just now reading this story, ignore this little message bc it's all fixed now.**

Dipper's POV  
The closer we got to the Shack, the more I began regretting this decision. If Hannah found out about the things in the books, she might try to go into the woods alone and see it for herself. If she were to do that... No. She is way to sensible for that.  
We were finally there. We walked inside and headed up to the attic. I reached under my bed and grabbed journal 3. I turned to Hannah.  
"Okay, Hannah, the stuff in this book, in fact, the existence of the book itself, is a big secret. You have to swear not to tell anyone!" I said. She nodded. We all sat down and opened the book.  
"This is a journal I found in the woods. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on here. Monsters, strange places or objects. I don't know who wrote it originally, but I've been filling in some of my own findings and information as well." I said as Hannah flipped through the pages. The more she read, her eyes widened. She looked up at us.  
"This is all real?" Hannah asked. We nodded. "Well, this is impressive, but I need proof!" She said. Mabel looked at me.  
"What can we show her?" Mabel asked. I thought for minute, and then came up with an idea.  
"The magic crystals!" I said. Mabel nodded in understanding.  
"The magic what?" Hannah asked, confused.  
"Just come on!" Mabel said, grabbing Hannah's wrist and pulling her out of the room. A minute later Mabel walked in again.  
"Forgetting something?" I said, holding up the book.  
"Yeah. We need Mr. Map." Mabel muttered.

Hannah's POV  
I wasn't sure where we were going. We were walking in the woods, and I had the strangest feeling, like I was being watched. Dipper was reading his book and walking ahead of us. I glanced at Mabel.  
"Are you sure he's taking us the right way?" I asked for the third time.  
"Yes! I think. When he found them, I wasn't with him. It's kind of a long story." Mabel said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well, you see, I'm taller than Dipper-  
"By one millimeter!" Dipper yelled.  
"-and I kept teasing him about it. So he went and looked in his book and found height altering crystals and made himself taller using a flashlight. I found out and-  
Mabel was interrupted by Dipper's yelling. We looked down a steep slope and saw Dipper at the bottom, twigs all through his hair, his hat messed up, scratches on his arm.  
"Yup! This is it! I really need to stop reading and walking!" Dipper yelled up. I started laughing. Mabel did, too.  
"It's not funny!" Dipper said.  
"Sorry!" I yelled back, and went down, walking carefully so I didn't fall. Mabel followed. When we got to the bottom, there was this huge area full of crystals, casting blue and pink light everywhere. It was beautiful.  
"Woah!" Mabel Said. "This is so pretty!" I agreed.  
"You think that's cool? Check this out." Dipper said, and stepped back into the pink light. I watched as he started getting smaller.  
"Dipper!" I yelled and reached into the light. My hands began shrinking. I screamed and pulled them out of there.  
"Uh, Mabel?" I asked.  
"I got it." She said and thrust my hands into the blue light until they were normal again. I looked down and saw Dipper was really tiny. I picked him up and put him in the blue light and he grew back to his normal size.  
"Can I see your book for a minute?" I asked. Dipper handed me the book and I flipped to the page. The crystals on the page looked exactly like they did in this grove.  
"Do you believe us now?" Mabel asked. I handed the book back to Dipper.  
"Okay, I believe you! This town isn't so normal after all. But Gideon looked normal enough. And so does everybody else." I said.  
"Yeah, that's the thing. Most everyone here are so dumb and stupid, they don't notice anything strange ever happening. The people who aren't are usually the ones causing the trouble to happen." Dipper explained as we headed back.  
"Wow. What else happens here?" I asked.  
"Lots of things. Like once, there was this giant dinosaur that captured my pig. And another time, we discovered the eighth and a half president of America!" Mabel said. I just stared at her blankly. Dipper stifled a laugh, probably at my expression. I glared at him.  
"Sorry." He said. My watch then went off. 7:18.  
"Oh crap! I have to be home by 7:30! I have to go! I'll see u tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Sure!" Dipper said.  
"Great I'll be by at eleven?" I said. Dipper nodded.  
"Bye!" I said, and raced down the path.

**Okay! Again, I'm sorry for mixing up the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I just now realized that I made a mistake. I posted chapter 8 where chapter 7 should be. So this is actually chapter 8, not chapter 7. Thank you anonymous friend for pointing that out to me.**

Hannah's POV  
There was nothing but white for miles. I tried walking to find a way out, but it seemed that I could walk forever and never find anything.  
"Maybe I'm dreaming." I said, and I pinched my arm. It hurt, and the space I pinched was red, which made no sense. I remembered going to bed last night, and I'm pretty sure I'm in a dream.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled into the void.  
"Hi!" A voice said behind me. I shrieked and turned around. There was a floating... triangle... with arms and legs. He was yellow with a single eye and a bow tie.  
"Um, who are you?" I asked, confused.  
"Name's Bill Cipher! Figure I'd introduce myself to the new girl, especially if you're hanging out with the Pines twins." He said. I was shocked.  
"Wait, how did- how do you know I just moved here?" I asked. He chuckled.  
"Oh I know lots of things! You love music, art and reading! You hate it here, but now you're starting to warm up to it for two reasons. One, you don't like to stay mad at something long-"  
"How do you know all that?"  
"-and two, Shooting Star and Pine Tree showed you some pretty cool stuff today! Speaking of Pine Tree-  
"Who's Pine Tree?" I asked.  
"Oh, right! Sorry speaking of _Dipper_, that's another reason you're liking it here! This town isn't the _only_ thing you're taking a liking too!" I felt my face go hot.  
"Hey, how do you know all this? Other than the last thing, which obviously isn't true." I said, which was basically the biggest lie I've ever told.  
"Obviously. You don't like lying. Or doing anything bad in general." Bill said.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" I yelled. Bill chuckled.  
"Oh this is too funny! I'm the Master of the Mind! Dream Demon, if you will. Maybe you recognize me from Dipper's journal." I did recall seeing something like Bill in Dipper's book.  
"So do Dipper and Mabel know you?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. This little kid named Gideon told me to go into their Uncle's mind to get the code to the safe which held the deed, they tried to stop me, blah blah blah. Details details." He replied.  
_So this Gideon is bad news._  
"Hey, you want to see what I'm doing to him right now?" Bill said. A screen popped up to the right of Bill. I saw Dipper thrashing around in his bed, his eyes closed but darting around in his sockets in rapid eye movement.  
"H-hey! What are you doing to him!?" I yelled.  
"Just giving him a nightmare. Sort of like what I'm doing to you." He said, and the screen changed. It showed me thrashing around in my bed as well.  
"Hey, wake me up!" I yelled again.  
"If you say so!" Bill said. He snapped his fingers and a bucket filled with water materialized above me.  
"Oh, you better not even_ think_ about-  
My words were cut off as the freezing water splashed on my head. I woke with a start. Well, the first thing I observed was that I wasn't wet, so that was a good thing. I looked at my clock. 3:07. So I still had time to sleep.  
"Good. It was just a dream." I said, until my hand glowed. I looked at it and in blue ink was "The Dream Was Real. -Bill."

Dipper's POV  
Hannah, Mabel and I were in the forest. We were talking, but I barely heard what was said, because I was staring at Hannah. I hadn't felt like that since Wendy left. Hannah screamed. Mabel did too. There were a bunch of monsters coming out of the woods. They didn't have any details, just black silhouettes with sharp claws. We ran. Mabel tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. I ran to her, but a monster had grabbed her leg and began pulling her away.  
"Mabel!" I yelled. I ran towards her, but she shook her head.  
"Go! Get Hannah out of here!" She yelled. "I love you, Dipper!" She said to me before she was knocked out. I didn't stay to see what happened to her. I couldn't. They kept chasing us. We reached a dead end. We were trapped. A monster lunged at me, and I knew I was going to die. Hannah jumped in front of me, and the monster's claws raked her stomach. Blood poured out of the gashes in her stomach.  
"Dipper, go! It's too late for me. Goodb-  
Her eyes glazed over.  
"No!" I screamed, the tears flowing down my face harder than ever. I slunk to the ground. I didn't notice the monsters surrounding me. Mabel and Hannah both. Dead. I saw a monster raise a club. I saw it head towards me.  
And then I saw nothing.  
I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in a place that was like the bottomless pit, except I wasn't falling. Bill materialized in front of me. He was laughing.  
"Ugh! Bill! Did you give me that nightmare?" I yelled angrily, still feeling hollow inside, even though I now know it was a dream.  
"Oh! Your reaction was priceless! I should give you nightmares like that more often!" He chuckled. I tried to punch him, but he floated out of reach. He turned red like he did when he was angry and summoned blue fire in his hand. I was immediately surrounded by a blue aura and began floating in the air. A familiar sense of fear rose up inside me, from when Gideon still had his amulet and almost killed me.  
"Now now, that's not how you treat a demon. Even if they give you nightmares. In fact, that's a normality for you now, isn't it?" Bill said. I averted my eyes and nodded. I had been getting a lot of nightmares lately. From Bill, no doubt.  
"Good. Glad we're on the same page." He said and dropped me.  
"Ow!" I yelled.  
"Oh, by the way, I stopped by to see your girlfriend, the new girl, tonight." Bill said. I felt heat rise up in my cheeks.  
"Hey, she's not my- wait. You better not have done anything to her!" I yelled. If he had harmed her, I don't know what I'd do.  
"Like you'd be able to do anything even if I did! She's fine. The worst I did was drop a bucket of water on her head. But you should've seen her when I showed her you tossing and turning in your sleep. 'What are you doing to him? Stop it!'" Bill said, laughing afterwards.  
"Ugh! Can I please wake up now? Haven't you tortured me enough?" I said, getting annoyed with Bill. "Oh, and just so we're clear, if you lay a finger on Mabel _or_ Hannah, I will kill you."  
"Yeah good luck with that, short stack. See ya!" Bill said, and disappeared.  
I woke up immediately. My heart hammering with the memory of the dream fresh in my mind. Hannah and Mabel's screams...  
I pushed the thought aside and got dressed.

**Review, follow and fav!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah's POV  
"What did he do to you!?" Dipper said when I got up to the attic.  
"Um... Who?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew who Dipper was talking about.  
"Bill Cipher! What did he do?" Mabel said, also worried.  
"How do you guys know he met me in my dream?" I said. The blue ink on my hand faded as soon as I fell back asleep, this time without any dreams.  
"Bill visited me as well. I already told Mabel about it." Dipper explained.  
"Not all of it. You're holding back information." Mabel said.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Dipper mumbled. I wanted to ask what he meant, but the seriousness of his voice and the solemn look on his face made me keep quiet. I didn't want to know what made him look like that.  
"Anyway, you guys want to go into the forest?" I said. I noticed Dipper tense up for a second, but then relaxed and nodded.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Mabel said, not paying attention to the situation as usual.

Dipper's POV  
I did not, under any circumstances want to go into the forest, which is strange for me. But after last night, I felt a little uneasy. I also felt guilty not telling Mabel the whole dream. I told her about Bill, but not about the nightmare. She didn't know that I'd been having nightmares a lot lately, either. But most of them were about Mabel, and I didn't want to relay them.  
Either way, I tagged just walked and talked, no mysterious things happening. After a while I just stared at Hannah, feeling the same sense of calmness I felt last night. I paused. We were talking about the same things as last night. I stopped walking. Mabel was wearing the same sweater as in my dream. I looked at our surroundings. We were in the same place as the...  
"Dipper? What's wrong?" Mabel asked.  
"Run." I said, running up and grabbing both their hands and dragging them with me before they started running too. "Run!" I was yelling now.  
"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel asked. This couldn't be a coincidence. I heard a rustling in the trees.  
"Last night... My dream... Monsters... Same sweater... Same place... Just run!" I yelled.  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Hannah yelled. I grabbed their hands and ducked behind a bush, with them following.  
"Last night, that dream I had, wasn't just with Bill. I've been having lots of bad nightmares lately. Last night we were in that same spot, talking about the same stuff, Mabel wearing the same sweater. Suddenly these monsters popped up out of the woods. We tried running, but Hannah, you and Mabel..." Died. I couldn't bring myself to say the words. They got the message.  
"What do we do?" Hannah whispered, fear in her voice and eyes. We heard rustling close to us.  
"Run!" I yelled, and we ran.

Hannah's POV  
We ran through the forest, dodging stray branches and tree stumps. I kept reflecting on what Dipper had said.  
"We tried running, but Hannah, you and Mabel..."  
If Dipper's dream was a reflection of the future, Mabel and I might not make it out alive. I have to keep my guard up, not just for me, but for Mabel and Dipper, too. There's no way I'm letting them get hurt.  
I glanced back behind me and tried to get a look at our chasers. The monsters looked like black, silhouetted humans, but they were way too big to be humans. They all had razor sharp claws and two of them had clubs. I couldn't get a count of how many there were. I turned back around, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I slammed into a tree.  
Dazed, I tried to get up, but I couldn't see straight. I was vaguely aware of Dipper screaming my name. I saw them in front of me trying to help me up. I tried to help, but all the energy had drained out of me. They finally managed to hoist me up and drag me between the two of them. But I was slowing them down. We had lost the monsters, but it wouldn't be long before they found us again. I slipped out of their grasp. They ran to help me up again, but I stopped them.  
"Guys, leave me here. I'm slowing you down. If I keep going with you, we will all die." I said weakly.  
"No Hannah, we can't just leave you here!" Mabel said.  
"What if you hide me under a bush under a bunch of leaves?" I suggested, hoping they would take it. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally Dipper nodded.  
"Alright. We'll come back for you when the monsters are gone. Just don't try to move!" Dipper told me. I nodded. I managed to get up on all fours and crawl around. I was wearing a skirt, so my knees kept getting scraped on the forest floor. We finally found a large bush that I crawled under. I laid down and helped cover myself with leaves.  
"We'll see you later." I heard Dipper say. I couldn't talk because I didn't want to get leaves in my mouth. I heard them run off. All I could think about was that I hoped they were safe.

Dipper's POV  
I didn't want to leave Hannah , but she was right. We would all die if she came. I don't know why the heck she was so weak after hitting the tree. I mean, sure, anyone would be dazed after running into a tree. But she didn't hit it that hard, and I've run into trees before. I always am dazed for a few seconds, but never that long.  
We didn't have time to think about that right now. I just prayed Hannah would be all right when we came back for her. We kept running found a cave with lots of vines above it.  
"Mabel! If we use those vines to cover the entrance, maybe they won't find us!" I told her. She nodded. We grabbed the vines and pulled them down. Sure enough, they covered the entrance and it looked like a solid rock wall. We went inside.  
We didn't know how long we would be out there, and it was getting late.  
"Hey, Dipper, get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Mabel said. I hesitated, but I was really tired.  
"Alright. Wake me up if anything happens. And don't stay up all night." I said, and tried to get comfortable on the ground.

Hannah was trapped in a glass sphere. She was banging on the glass, trying to get out.  
"Hello! Somebody help me!" She yelled, while continuing to hit the glass. She banged on the glass a few more times, then sat down knowing no one would hear her pleas.  
"Where am I, anyway?" She mumbled to herself. Wherever she was, it was basically the bottomless pit, but no one was falling. Just inky blackness for miles.  
Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of the sphere. I averted my eyes from the light. When it was gone, I looked at the floating figure in front of Hannah. I felt rage build up inside of me.  
"Hello, New Girl!" Said the voice of Bill Cipher.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper's POV  
"Bill? What are you doing here?" Hannah asked the isosceles monster.  
"Oh, I brought you here! I meant to have those monsters capture Shooting Star or Pine Tree, but you are even better! I still can't believe I didn't realize it was you at first!"  
"What are you talking about? Did you send those monsters after us? And you gave Dipper that nightmare, didn't you?" Hannah yelled at him.  
"Yup! I did all of that! You are pretty perceptive, New Girl." Bill said.  
"My name is Hannah. And what did you mean, you didn't 'realize it was me at first?'" Hannah asked him. Bill waved the question off.  
"You have bigger things to worry about. I won't go into detail, but it's bad enough that you must be eliminated." Bill said, snapping his finger. A black spout appeared on the inside of the top of the sphere. To my horror, black water poured out of it, dousing Hannah's head.  
"Seriously, stop pouring water on me!" Hannah yelled, accidentally getting a mouthful of water that she immediately spit out.  
"Blech! That's disgusting!" She asked.  
"That water will gradually drain your energy, so I'd try to get out now." Bill said.  
"I don't need to! Dipper and Mabel will come get me!" Hannah said, while still banging on the glass. Her movements were getting slower.  
"You really think they're going to save you? You've known them for, what, a week or two?" Bill said. "They're not even looking for you!"  
Hannah stopped banging.  
"What?"  
"They're not looking for you! They're at a party at the Mystery Shack." Bill said, and a screen popped up in front of them. It showed footage of me and Mabel.  
That's from the party Stan threw where I cloned myself to try to dance with Wendy!  
"No, this isn't real, this isn't real! They are out looking for me! Dipper and Mabel are my friends and..."  
Hannah faltered when she saw me flirting with Wendy.  
"W-who's that?" Hannah stuttered.  
"You really think Pine Tree likes you? He doesn't! While they have no idea where you are, Pine Tree is flirting with a local! He doesn't love you!" Bill said. Hannah looked like someone had just punched her. Tears streamed down her face. She sat down In the water that had already been up to her knees. She let the water pour down her head, as she gave up.  
No it's not true! I do like you Hannah! We will find you! We won't give up on finding you!  
"Dipper!" Mabel's voice woke me up from my dream. I jolted awake. The monsters had found us. They blocked the exit, and we couldn't get out. One of them had a gun that they had pointed at me. We were cornered, with no way of getting out. The monster holding the gun fired it. The black stream of light headed straight for me, I was in such shock I couldn't move. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Out of a secret opening I didn't notice before, somebody jumped out in front of me. The blast hit her, and she disappeared, along with the monsters. That person was Hannah.

Hannah's POV  
After an hour or so, I had gotten most of my strength back. After waiting a few minutes I snuck out of the bush and tried to find Dipper and Mabel. I know, Dipper said to stay put, but I had a bad feeling they were in trouble.  
I found this rock wall covered with vines. I thought back to a movie I watched where people had a cave covered with vines but it looked like a rock wall. Sure enough, I pushed the vines away to reveal a cave. I saw Dipper asleep on the ground, tossing and turning, and Mabel leaning against the wall asleep.  
I heard a rustling in the trees and circled around the cave to hide. The monsters came out of the woods, eyeing the vines that were still moving from where I had touched them. I looked around to see if there was an opening to the cave somewhere. I found a small opening just small enough for me to crawl through. I went in. A few feet away from me, Mabel had woken up, and was trying to wake Dipper. The monsters had blocked the exit.  
When Dipper finally woke up, he looked shocked. I tried to think of a way out of this, but then one of the monsters produced a gun and pointed it at Dipper. I don't know what I was thinking. I just ran.  
"Hannah?" Dipper said, surprised. The monster fired. The blast hit me right in the chest. I blacked out.

Dipper's POV  
"What just happened?" Mabel asked. I just stood there, shocked. Hannah was gone. If my dream was right, then she was likely with Bill. But I don't know where he is. Then I realized if my dream was right... I slunk down to my knees. Bill had Hannah. She was likely to die if we didn't do something.  
"Hey, bro, what's up?" Mabel asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "What just happened here?"  
"I'm not 100% sure, but I think I know what happened." I said shakily.  
"I had another dream. Hannah was with Bill and he said he sent those monsters to capture us. But he got Hannah instead and he tricked her and she-" I chocked up. Mabel gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"No... What do we do?"  
I tried to think. There had to be something that we can use to help get her back.  
But my mind was blank.  
I flipped through the journal as we ran home, trying to find something to help us.  
"Barf Fairy, Gnomes, Cursed Doors, there is nothing in here that can help us!" I muttered as we got to the shack. We ran in and went through my book a bunch more times, but didn't find anything. Grunkle Stan walked in.  
"What's up, kids? Why do you look more freaked out than usual?" Stan asked. Me and Mabel looked at each other. Stan's smile went away.  
"What happened? Wait, where's Hannah?" Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"We don't know."

Mabel's POV  
It was all my fault. I fell asleep when I was supposed to be doing lookout. All I heard was a roar and they barged into the cave and I barely had enough time to wake Dipper before they shot the gun at Hannah.  
It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault...  
"Mabel, you can't blame yourself." Dipper said, as though reading my thoughts.  
"Yes I can! I fell asleep, and if I had stayed awake all three of us would still be here. Instead, I slept, you and I are here, and Hannah is who knows where!" I said, tears in my eyes, blurring my vision.  
"Don't worry. Stan is doing... Something. He said he'd help us, and we'll find her." Dipper reassured me.  
Stan said he'd be right back. He went into the Gift Shop and hasn't come out for a few minutes. We'd flipped through the journal a thousand times, but there was nothing to help us. Dipper yelled angrily and slammed the book closed.  
"What do we do?" I asked. Dipper shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
I lost one of our best friends. I can't give up now.  
"Grunkle Stan! What are you doing?" I yelled. Stan came back in with something behind his back.  
"Okay, kids, I think there is something that can solve the missing friend problem."


End file.
